Beach Vacations Changes Things
by BellwardStories
Summary: Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett & Rose were always close friends. Last months there's something changed between Edward & Bella. What will happen on a beach vacation. Read, Review & Favo :
1. Chapter 1

Beach Holidays Changes lifes.

**Discla****imer ;** All twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Unfortunately.

Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic. So it probably won't be so good. I live in Belgium. So my English is not perfect. If there would be a mistake, please let me know and I'll change it. I based my story on true things. To be exactly me and my boyfriend. I didn't know anything else to write off.

It would mean a lot to mean if u would review this first chapter, it gives me inspiration & if u have any ideas to make it better, just let me know. So please Review & let me know what u think of it.

Bella is 18 years old, she's graduated at Forks High School together with Alice, Edward & Jasper. Alice is Bella's best friend since kindergarten. She's twins with Edward & Edward is also close with Bella. Since a few months closer that normally. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend since 1 grade of High School. Bella's brother, Emmett, is, together with Rosalie, his girlfriend, back after 3 years studying on Juilliard in New York. My story starts at the beach. (:

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter one.

I woke up from the first sunshines that shined on my face or was it just because I heard someone calling my name? I don't know. I opened my eyes & saw Alice sitting at the end of my bed.

"Time to get up, beauty" she said. Almost screamed

"Shut up, Alice, I want to sleep!" I murmeled back

I turned my back at her & closed my eyes again.

"aw, c'mon Bella, Jazz & Edward are waiting in the kitchen." Her voice was annoyed. But when I heard Edward's name I jumped out of my bed. My heart did the same move, it was jumping in my cheats every time I heard his name. I knew him since kindergarten, but last months, something changed between us. We became closer friends. He gave me looks and smiles he never gived me before and I liked it a lot. I didn't knew it for sure, but I think I felt in love with him.

I went to the bathroom and Alice came with me. She was talking about the plan for today which wasn't special. We were going to spend the day on the beach 'casue Alice didn't want us to look like vampires when we were going to Juilliard at the end of the vacation. She already picked out my outfit for today. It was the same as she weared, the only different was that her clothes were in other colors than mine. She was wearing a little pink dress, I had it in white. My bikini was purple, hers was white & we also had the same pumps. White. It was weird, but since Junior Year is started to like fashion and Alice was helping me a lot with picking my clothes. We always looked good. At least, that's what she always tells me if I'm not sure of it.

After we were ready, we went to the kitchen, where Edward & Jasper were waiting for us to start breakfast. We were laughing at something I immediately forgot when I saw Edward staring at me. I blushed, again. That was the look I meant. He makes me dazzle. It's weird.

"Morning gurls!" they said with a smile on their faces.

"Morning Edward, mornig Jasper" I smiled when I went to the table to kiss both of them on the cheek.

Alice didn't even said 'morning' to her brother. She just run to Jasper, hugged him & kissed him on his lips. When they broke the kiss, Alice placed herself on Jaspers lap & Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist. Gosh, they were so perfect.

I went to the fridge to take the milk. I opened the fridge and then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. It was Edward. I felt it on the size of his hands.

"You look absolutely beautiful today" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him. He was closer than I thought & I hoped so hard that he didn't see my blush.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and my heart was beating so hard is my chest that I really thought he would hear it. That make me blush more.

"You look so adorable when you blush" he said while he pulled a string of hair behind my ear.

I was getting very nervous so I pulled away and walked to Alice & Jasper in the dining room. Edward followed. When I sat down I heard my phone rang. I jumped up & took my phone out of my bag.

"Hello?"

"Bella ? It's Rose, I call too…" She couldn't continue 'cause I interrupted her.

"OMGOOOOD, ROSE ? Why the hell do u call? I mean, I'm so happy to hear you again. Really, It's been years ago. Jeses, are u with Emmett now. When do u come home?" I screamed to the phone. Edward & Jasper where staring like fools at me. Alice was already jumping up and down right next to me.

"Jeses, Bella, To much questions. First; I call because we're back home. We have our diplomas. Second; Yes, Emmett is with me. Stupid question btw. 3 We are home, but where the fuck are you, babe?"

"Oh god, I totally forgot that you both graduated. CONGRATULATIONS! We're at the beach for 3 months. Edward, Alice & Jasper are here with me. "

"I thought so, Renee already said something like that. Would you mind if we'd come to visit you?"

"Omg, Rose, are you kidding, who's the one with the stupid question? Ofcourse you can! YOU HAVE TO" I screamed to the phone.

"Bella, stop screaming like that. It's not because I'm 21 that I'm deaf." She laughed.

"Okay, sorry, I'm just so happy. Let's meet at the beach at 2. Good?" I asked.

"Perfect, we'll be there. I have to tell you something BIG" She said.

"Omg, can't wait babe. See yaa, loveyou"

"See yaa at 2 (:" She said & then she hung up.

Edward & Jasper were still looking at me like I was a fool. Alice was already hugging me that hard that I couldn't breathe.

"Alice, please, I… NEED… SOME… AIR. "

"Oops, sorry, I'm so excited. When, Where, What ?" She asked.

"2pm, Beach, big thing" I said back.

"Edward, stop looking at me like I'm a fool."

"I'm sorry, what's going on here, I don't understand a shit of this."

"Emmett & Rose are back and they're coming at 2. How late is it now ?" I asked.

"It's 12, Bella, You slept to long ;)" He grinned.

"Ow, 2 hours to go. Are we already going? I seriously can't stay here in the apartment."

"Okay, take your bags." Jasper said.

We were sitting on the beach waiting for Rose and Emmett. We talked about what we would do the rest of the 2 months we were staying here & we had some good plans to do. Edward hoped that they stayed because he didn't see Emmett for 3 years & Emmett is his best friend. We also wanted to go shopping with Rose 'cause we missed that so much.

I jumped up when I saw 2 silhouettes coming in our direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ;** All twilight stuff doesn't belong to me, unfortunately! Stephanie Meyer is their creator.

I'm soooo sorry for letting you wait for so long. I was really busy & sometimes I just didn't have inspiration to write. I hope you like it.

& just as a reminder ; my English is still not perfect if there're mistakes, let me know so I can correct it.

Reviews pleaseeee (:

**Chapter 2;**

I started running toward Emmett & Rose. Emmett started running in my direction. We were always super close from when we were little. He was sort of my soulmate. When I reached them I jumped on Emmett & wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He laughed & hugged me back.

"Missed me, sis?"

"U have no idea, Emmett"

He laughed, kissed my cheek & said; "I missed u too!

Then he pulled me down and I ran to Rosalie, who was standing right next to Emmett.

"Rosieeeeeeeeee!" I screamed

"Bellaaaaaaaaa!" I hugged her

"I missed youuu!" I said

"Aaaw, baby, I missed u too!"

At the time I pulled back from our embrace Alice was already hugging Emmett & then Rose. The boys were also talking to Emmett & they both kissed Rose on her cheek.

"Let's sit down guys, we have to talk about EVERYTHING happened in 2 years" Alice said.

She took mine & Rose's hand and started walking to our place. We sat down & the guys joined. Edward was on my left, Rose on my right side.

Emmett started talking about Juilliard and Rose about New York and I couldn't wait 'till we be would be there. 4 years in New York, with my best friends at the same school. It would be awesome. They were already talking for what seemed like hours but I wasn't bored, it was awesome to hear about the school & New York.

Rose stopped talking & smiled to Emmett, he grinned back, like they were having a quiet conversation. She smiled back and nodded. Emmett started talking to us.

"So, we told you we had to tell something special…" Rose smiled wide when Emmett was talking. He couldn't finish his sentence 'cause Alice interrupted him.

"OMG, ROSE, U'RE PREGNANT?" She screamed

"No, silly, I'm too young for that!"

"Oh, I KNOW IT, ENGACHED?

"Noowp" Rose replied.

"MARRIED?"

"Alice, stop it, let us explain" Emmett said.

"Okay, sorry" She smiled & sat back down

"Good, so, we both love New York & we would like to stay there, I mean, move to there. Forever, so we bought a beautiful big house, in front of Central Park and it's big enough for 10 people and I thought that….. maybe u could come live with us. It's very close to Juilliard, so u don't have to look for your own house and when u're graduated, u can just stay there, with us. To find a job and just live our lives, in the middle of New York" She smiles wide.

My mouth fell open & my eyes widen by every word they said. I closed my mouth and looked at the both of them. They were smiling to eighother and then smiles to me. My smile widened and finally I found my voice back.

I jumped up.

"OHMYGOSH, I'M SOOOOO IN!" I screamed. Rose jumped up & hugged me.

"YEEEEEEEEY" She was screaming

Edward stood up and slapped Emmett on the back of his shoulder.

"Ofcourse I'm in too!" He said

Jasper did the same. Alice was just sitting there in the sand. We turned around to look at here.

"Alice?" I asked

She looked up and a little smile appeared on her face and then she whispered ; "I'm going to live in fucking New York!"

And then a little louder ; "I'M GOING TO LIVE IN FUCKING NEW YORK"

We started to laugh and she turned around with her face to the ocean and then she screamed out loud

"I'M GOING TO LIVE IN FUCKING NEW YOOORK"

I started running to her & jumped on her bag and then I screamed

"THAT'S RIGHT, BABY"

Rose started running to us to jump on my bag so Alice was carrying me & Rose, that didn't work out really well, so the tree of us fell in the sand, we started laughing REALLY hard and then we all screamed "WE'RE GOING TO LIVE IN NEW YORK" We laughed really long and the boys joined us.

When we finally stopped laughing we went back to the apartment to pack out Rose's and Emmett's stuff. The decided to stay the reast of the summer with us. Jasper took Alice's hand in his. Emmett did the same with Rose's hand. Edward wrapped his left arm around my shoulder. He always did that, since we were 6 years old but it felt so different last time, he held me tighter than best friends normally did. He kissed to top of my head and I smiled to myself.


End file.
